Au, Snippets From Triple Samurai
by drago123
Summary: Au or snippets from my triple samurai fic featuring my OC Ryota! Mainly because I have to many ideas to put in OC and to lazy to make a whole new story or find a way to fit in my original fic. Slash/M-OC Warning: may have slight lime in some chap
1. Hyotei Au 1

_**This is the result of me being somewhat unsatisfied with the directions that I chose in the original series and too lazy to start another complete story… So enjoy!**_

* * *

I have no idea what I was thinking… Why the hell did I go to Hyotei? Sure the food maybe good (its really awesome though) and taking a spot in the regulars is rather easy as Hiyoshi is rather easy to beat. But at least in other school I probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Currently me and the other Hyotei regulars are in a giant cuddle pile.

(Ore-Sama don't do degrading thin- Shut up Monkey king.)

I should have joined Ryoma in Seigaku instead.

Currently I am sitting on Atobe's lap ( and his arms are wrapped around my waist.) while Jiro's head is on my lap.

"Jiro don't eat while lying down you might choke!" I exclaimed as he popped a candy into his mouth.

"Hai~ Mama!"

"Don't call me that and why are you still lying on my lap!"

"Eh… But Ryota-mama is so cuddly and comfortable."

I sighed at that and just decided to play with his hair. Kabaji is sitting right beside us as Atobe's faithful shadow as always, Ootori-senpai is also beside us with Shishido sleeping on his lap.

Hiyoshi is nowhere to be seen (probably doing training to somehow beat me and take back his spot)

Gakuto and Oshitari is playing a match against each other.

"Atobe if your hands go any lower I will cut it off with Shigure Soen Ryu." I threatened as I felt his hands go lower.

Atobe looked offended, "You should be honoured that Ore-sama is taking his precious time to court you little prince!" I twitched.

"Does that mean Atobe-san will be papa?" Jiro innocently asked.

Atobe spluttered while Ootori let out a "Jiro-kun don't be rude."

The Dirty pair finished their match and reached for their bottles and poor it down their throat.

I pushed both Atobe and Jiro off me as I screamed at the Dirty pair. Oshitari more subtle then Gakuto

"OI GAKUTO! How many times have I told you not to gulp down that much water right after exercise! And Oshitari! Don't think I don't see you doing the same thing! Both of you 10 laps around the court now!" Both of them paled but did not complain as they ran for their lives

They better be or they will see how strong my Shigure Soen Ryu have become.

I was pulled back onto Atobe's lap as he mutters out something along the lines of 'Ore-sama was right in letting the little prince be fuku-buchou.' While Jiro climbed back onto my lap.

Seriously I don't know what I did in my past life to deserve this.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. If you have any prompts please leave it in the reviews too. If I am inspired by it I will write it too.**_


	2. Rikkaidai Au 1

I am seriously contemplating my life choices right now…

In the hindsight I shouldn't have chosen to come to Rikkaidai… What the hell was I thinking? Oh yeah me and my protective streak hoping to remove Akaya so he won't hurt Ryoma.

Well managed to remove Akaya since defeating him was easy ( though he decide to claim me as his rival which was annoying) but surviving Rikkaidai was another thing… Especially with Yukimura-buchou.

I don't know what I did to him and when I did to him but I think he is planning my death.

The past week Yukimura has been praising me a lot ( he definitely want my guard down.) Smiling at me with extra sparkles (want me to think he is harmless)

And he tried to corner me multiple times in quiet secluded area ( definitely wanted no witness)

Thus leaving me hiding in a random locker that was open.

I stilled as I heard foot steps

 _Thud thud_

Please don't be Yukimura please don't be yukimura I pray to you whatever deity there is/are please don't let it be my murderous captain.

The locker door slowly open and I swear I was going to get a heart attack if my heart beats any faster.

"… Echizen?" I felt complete relieve as I jumped out crying hugging the person.

"SANADA-SAN!"

"… What happened."

"Yukimura-buchou is trying to kill me!" I said while tightening my grip on him. I am still an asset to the team Sanada-san would definitely save me from Yukimura-buchou!

"… Don't be ridiculous." I jumped back looking at him in panic.

"Its true! He has been praising me smiling at me every time I look at him and he has been trying to corner me in secluded areas for the past week! He definitely is planning to murder me in cold blood!"

"…Ah… This has been going on for a week?"

"Yes non-stop!"

"Echizen… Yukimura-buchou is not trying to kill you… He uh… Is trying to have… Uh… Sex with you."

I felt my entire body froze…

"W-What?" I now feel a different kind of danger and wonder if it would have been better if he wanted to kill me.

"Ah… Yukimura he can have his… Episodes and he usually use the regulars… Most of the regulars have slept with him including Kirihara."

The 'except for you' is unsaid but clear…

"For him to chase you so long... He must have been very persistent."

"N-no way!"

"Ryota-chan." I felt my entire body go cold…

"Y-Yukim-mura-buchou… C-can I help you?"

"Saa~ I have been looking for you… I have something that you can probably help out… Repeatedly." He grabbed me by the collar pulling me out of the clubroom.

"SANADA-BUCHOU! HELP ME!"

He only nodded solemnly as if seeing my death.

"Ganbatte Echizen."

I felt my final hope was shattered and destroyed… I should have went to Seigaku.

* * *

 _ **Omake.**_

 _ **In Seigaku.**_

"Tezuka-buchou! Help me! Fuji-senpai he is-"

"Saa~ Ryo-chan."


End file.
